Katara Rembers
by Mss Go
Summary: My next story still short but I am working on a really long one, sooo they are going to be short for a while, Ktara and Aang have both survived so read on and find out what happens.


Five years ago to this day Aang defeated Fire Lord Ozai. That was one of the worst days of my entire life. Sokka, myself, Toph, and a few Earth benders battled while Aang was lead by Zuko to the Fire Lord. Sokka, Toph ,and I were about out overwhelmed by Fire Nation soldiers when there was a blinding light coming from the throne room. Every soldier turned to see what was happening, that is when us three cut through them and started for the room. What I saw when I got there made tears form in my eyes.

"No, Aang!" I yelled. Ozai had hit Aang with a fire ball. Aang turned to see me and stared into my eyes. He closed his eyes and began to glow. Air swirled around the room as Aang lifted up. I watched; tears pouring down my cheeks. Ozai laughed.

"Pathetic, you can never defeat me!" Aang's face remained emotionless. He put both hands in front of him and a combination of all four elements shot towards Ozai. Ozai shot an almost equally powerful stream of fire at Aang. When the two blast met an explosion of orangish red light consumed the room. The two fighters were knocked backwards and both lay limp against the wall. I rushed towards Aang. Sokka tried to grab me but missed.

"Aang, please don't go please, Aang!" I screamed into the silent room. My head rest against Aang's chest. His clothes torn and blood stained. I laid there crying and clutching Aang's shirt. "Aang please don't leave me, I need you, I love you ,Aang I always have!"

"Katara," muttered a weak voice. I sat up and looked at Aang. His eyes were half closed half open.

"Aang your alive, I thought I'd lost you!" I screamed throwing my arms around him.

"Ow," Aang coughed.

"Sorry," I squeaked. Sokka came running over.

"Is Aang alright?" he asked me.

"Yeah, he is," I replied smiling.

"Good now we need you over here with Zuko," he said quickly. I helped Aang to his feet and we headed to where Toph was leaning over Zuko's body.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"He doesn't have a pulse," said Toph. She was frowning and clinging to Sokka.

"Move back," I bent over and tried to find a pulse but couldn't. I took some water out of my pouch and tried to heal his wounds. After fifteen minutes of searching for a pulse and healing his various burns , I gave up. I looked at everyone and shook my head. I was never particularly fond of Zuko but he didn't deserve to die. I walked out of the throne room and saw Iroh ordering soldiers to began picking up rubble. There were bodies everywhere, Azula amongst them. I sat against the wall and buried her head in her knees and sobbed.

"Katara?" I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Aang standing next to me one arm clutching his waist the other on my shoulder for support. He slid down the wall and sat next to me. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah Aang I'm fine, it's just Zuko didn't deserve to die," I laid my head on his shoulder. Just being around him made me feel better, but I didn't know why.

"No one who died did deserve to," he said putting his good arm around me. I watched the sunset.

"Is everything going to be better now?" I asked tears now stained my face.

"Yeah, I think it is," he replied.

**

* * *

**

I still remember that day like it was yesterday. It took us two and half years of traveling to put everything back in order. Eventually we all settled down in Ba Sing Se. We moved in together because either of us could bare to go our separate ways. After living there for a year Toph and Sokka got married and moved into their own place. Aang and I still live in the house. I sat up from my bed and looked out the window. I realized that I am in love with Aang around the time of Sokka and Toph's wedding. I got off my bed and walked downstairs. Aang was sitting on the floor on a few pillows meditating. God, I love him. We have lived together for almost a year and half now and I still couldn't bring my self to tell him I love him. Aang's eyes were closed almost as if he were asleep. He looked so peaceful. I walked over to him. I am going to tell him. I thought. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Katara open up it's hot out here," Sokka complained from the other side of the door.

"I'm coming," I yelled at him. Aang stood up and rushed to the couch. I ran over to the door and opened it.

"Finally, I thought you were going to let me burn," Sokka grouched. He gave me a hug and ran over to Aang. They started whispering. I glanced at Toph and she just shrugged.

"Hey guys Aang and I are going to take a walk," Sokka announced. They looked at us the n hurried out the door.

"Hey, Sugar Queen, I need to talk to you anyway," Toph told me.

"Sure, " I walked over and plopped down on the couch. They had perfect timing I was about to tell Aang I love him.

"I'm pregnant," Toph said smiling.

"For real, I ma so happy for you!" I yelled hugging her.

"Uh, Sugar Queen Hands off," she said arms in the air.

"Oh, yeah sorry," I said.

"So when are you going to tell him?" Toph asked.

"I was about to but you guys knocked on the door," I told her. Toph is the only person I had confided this in.

"You better do it soon, because I saw Aang talking to a girl in town the other day," Toph said smirking. I frowned. She was probably telling the truth. Toph and I talked for about an hour when the two boys came bursting back in the room. Aang was beaming, and Sokka was motioning to Toph.

"I guess we'll be going then," Toph announced abruptly. She stood up and hurried out the door with Sokka. Aang walked over to me and sat on the couch.

"Did Toph tell you about the baby?" Aang asked smiling.

"Yeah I am so happy for them," I replied smiling.

"Me too, I always hoped I would some day get married," Aang said as if he were in his old age.

"Well, you still have plenty of time left," I told him poking him in the ribs. He tickled me and I punched him in the arm. He turned around to face me and poked me back. I went to tickle him and he stopped me then he kissed me on the mouth. I sat there in shock for a moment and I began to kiss him back. I threw my arms around his neck and his wrapped around my waist. He ran his finger through my hair and we just sat kissing on the couch for what seemed like ages. He finally pulled away and he just started into my eyes.

"Katara, I've been wanting to say this for along time, I love you," he said quietly. His cheeks were as red as ever.

"Aang I love you too," I said throwing my arms around him and hugging him tightly. He laid his head on my shoulder.

"Katara, I know this is very sudden, but," he reached in his pocket and pulled out a ring," will you marry me?" I looked at him no knowing what to say.

"Yes!" I finally yelled. He kissed me on the lips and lifted me off the couch spinning me. I looked at him and realized how much I loved him. I knew then that everything was going to be good. I knew that he would always be there for me.

* * *

Katara's Diary

We got married three months later in my home land. Sokka and Toph were there along with Gran Gran and dad. Toph was four months pregnant and beginning to show. Our wedding was small but perfect. Although Gran Gran died shortly after I was not alone I had Aang and my brother and dad there for me. I found out three weeks later that Aang and I would be needing a bigger place. The war ended 15 years ago and everything has been peaceful since then. I live in Ba Sing Se with Aang and our three children. A water bender and two air benders. They all have Aang's eyes and my skin. We are expecting another on the way. Toph and Sokka live down the road. They have five children. I am not going to give details. Well, This will be my last Entry for good, I hope unless, there is another war, which I hope there isn't.

Love you always,

Katara


End file.
